thank you for being such a friend to me
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Fact: She was a friend when he returned to the village. Fact: She was still in love with him. 'Thank you for being my friend.' -SasuSaku-
1. Un

**thank you for being such a friend to me**

**Summary: **Fact: She was a friend when he returned to the village. Fact: She was still in love with him. _Thank you for being my friend._ -SasuSaku-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I FREAKING PROMISE YOU, chapter 662 would not have happened the way it did…

**Note:** Is anyone else having emotional hurt and trauma because of chapter 662? No, just me? OK then. ;-;

**Note 2: **I am so depressed after chapter 662. I want to bawl but I also don't want to and just… my heart hurts over Sasuke's face on the page. He looks so, so helpless… please forgive if I don't post happy author notes with this one. P:

**Note 3:** This is mostly going to be little things I think up as the school year goes on. I plan for happy ones, no sad ones. The Naruto fandom needs a LOT of happy stuff right now.

**Note 4:** Title comes from the wonderful song Broken Wings by Flyleaf. Cover photo is kayurka's fanart Smile (deviantArt) [ i freaking LOVE her art].

* * *

I.

Sasuke returned to the village in the middle of December at about four a.m. When he did so, he went right to the Hokage Tower to turn in his mission report, before making his way towards Sakura's apartment for the healing his minor cuts and bruises.

Sasuke always did this. The moment he finishes turning in his mission report, he goes straight for Sakura and gets her help with taking care of any injuries.

She helps without another word. She had from the first time, and she would until the last time, which both hoped and prayed wouldn't be for many, many more years.

"You're coming back with a lot less injuries each time."

"Yeah."

"You must not be taking any hard missions."

"More like I haven't been_ given_ hard missions."

Sakura smiled, shaking her head as she fixed up one of the cuts on Sasuke's forehead, which, she realized, was a place she fixed up _every time_ he got back.

"How do you always come back with a cut on your forehead?"

"Vulnerable part of the body. They would kill me in one hit if the kunai or shuriken hit my forehead dead on."

"Right." Sakura nodded, sighing. "Almost done."

"Good."

Sasuke honestly couldn't wait for Sakura to finish. It meant he could sleep soon, and he knew exactly where he would be when he did so.

Each time he returned to the village, Sasuke stayed at Sakura's place, the two of them sleeping in her bed wrapped up in each other and enjoying the other's company.

Neither of them minded. It was their ritual whenever he returned, sometimes when she came back from a mission she had been on as well.

Whenever they were on a mission together, Sakura always ended up at Sasuke's place and they did the same thing. She would heal his wounds and they would fall asleep soon after, not moving until the sun came up and alerted them that another day had to begin, even though both regretted having to move from their place.

"All done."

Sasuke nodded, watching Sakura as she got up from her bed and put away the supplies she had used. Once she finished, Sakura stretched her arms over head and climbed back into bed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him down beside her before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, making him do the same.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…" Sasuke nodded, pulling Sakura as close he could without hurting her while she fell asleep. No matter how late it was when he got there, Sasuke would always stay up and watch Sakura for a bit, just watching her as she breathed and slept, not worrying about anything.

Sasuke eventually fell asleep after Sakura, thankful he had her for a friend.

_Thank you for being my friend._

Maybe one day he would allow her to be much more than a friend.

END


	2. Deux

II.

"Aw, cutie…"

Sakura couldn't help herself. She had to smile as she picked up the precious little baby boy that had been lying in his crib almost all morning. The tiny boy had been sleeping away, and Sakura decided it was probably time to give him lunch, even though it was nearly one in the afternoon already.

The twenty-three-year-old woman carried the six-week-old to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of formula out of the fridge and warming it up slowly in the microwave. The baby started to fuss, unhappy he had been woken and hadn't been fed right away.

"I know, little guy. I know. It's almost there!" Sakura tried humming and swaying him back and forth, hoping it would calm him down while she waited for the microwave to stop.

The second it did, Sakura took the bottle out and checked the temperature of the formula on her wrist, nodding to herself when she found it was the perfect temperature.

"All right, buddy. Here you go!" Sakura smiled as the small boy latched onto the bottle immediately, making her believe he was going to suck it dry in a matter of seconds. He had obviously been hungry after staying up late and then sleeping later than normal.

"Sakura? Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried her best not to yell too loudly, as the baby she was holding seemed as though he falling back to sleep.

"What are you-" Sasuke entered his friend's kitchen and froze, looking at the baby in her arms and then to her in confusion. "Who's kid is that?"

Sakura laughed. Sasuke had been gone for three weeks, and had no idea about this.

"This is the son of one of my coworkers at the hospital. She and her husband had to leave the village for a week and left this little guy with me. His name is Yuki. Isn't he cute?"

Sasuke looked from Sakura back to the baby, Yuki, and nodded. "Sure… but why are you taking care of him?"

Sakura shrugged, not having a real answer. "My coworker's mother lives in a different village and is sick. Her husband's family moved about two weeks ago, and she just left the other day."

"And you don't mind it?"

"Who could mind looking after such a _cutie?_ Yuki has been nothing but a little angel, haven't you?" Sakura cooed to the little boy, smiling as she looked at him.

The whole scene made Sasuke stare at Sakura for what seemed like forever. She was naturally good with children, as evidenced by those that she took care of every day at the hospital, and the ones that just begged their mothers to let her be their doctor over the 'scary older man' that worked there.

Sasuke was convinced Sakura would be a great mother one day.

_I wonder if..._

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You're going to be a great mother."

Sakura looked from Yuki to Sasuke, giving a bright smile. "Thank you!"

_If it could be to **our** children that she's a great mother…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Be honest: How many of you thought the baby was a SasuSaku child? xD

I keep forgetting there's no new Naruto chapter tomorrow, and then my feels beat me in the face about next week and I get worried over the chapter. xD  
I need to stop worrying. Especially because I have class and work on Wednesdays and I don't believe the boys will die (but if they do, i bet they'll be brought back to life somehow).

If you guys have any chapter ideas, don't hesitate to post them. You'll receive proper credit for the idea, I promise. :)

I need some GOOD SasuSaku doujinshi to read. But I think I've read all of them that fit within my tastes. ;-; Does anyone know of any good ones?

See you guys next time~!


	3. Trois

**chapter idea from crazymel2008**

* * *

III.

"You're doing _what_ tomorrow night?"

"I'm going on a date!"

Sasuke blinked, staring at Sakura with no obvious emotion on his face, but inside, he was trying to tell himself he was _not_ jealous in the least.

Though, there was that voice in the very, very back of his mind that screaming at him otherwise, trying to stop this date in its track so Sakura didn't get stolen away.

_No, wait, stop that. I do not like Sakura that way._

Sakura looked so excited, so happy. She was gushing about the young man, someone named Kenshin, and that he was an accomplished shinobi who was planning to enter into ANBU in a few weeks.

"Oh, he's just so sweet! I met him at the hospital. He came in with an injury and then continued to come back and see me, even when he wasn't injured!"

When Sakura blushed and giggled, Sasuke had to keep himself from breaking his chopsticks in half. Why had she decided to break this to him over dinner? Especially their once a week dinner at her place.

"Sakura…"

"What's wrong? Something taste weird?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Of course she was more worried about her cooking-which, Sasuke had to admit, had improved tremendously over the past seven months-rather than seeing that he was (_not_) jealous over the thought of her having a date the next night.

"No… everything's fine. Never mind it."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with nothing but pure confusion on her face as he looked from her back to his dinner and continued eating.

_What was that?_

+!+

Sakura had enjoyed her date. Kenshin was as nice as he had always been, but she couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. It wasn't Kenshin's fault, absolutely not. He had been perfect in every way, arriving on time and bringing her flowers, then taking her to one of the fanciest places in the village for dinner.

It was a great date, but…

_Something just doesn't seem right to me…_

"Sakura-san, are you all right?"

Sakura snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked at Kenshin, who was looking at her with bright green eyes.

_Huh… his eyes are like mine…_

"Yes, I'm just fine, Kenshin. I'm sorry. I've been thinking a lot lately."

Kenshin gave a smile, nodding. "I understand. I have too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about when I get into ANBU next month… I'm really nervous, but, really excited!"

Sakura nodded as she smiled. Kenshin was so focused on his goal of joining ANBU that he couldn't help but have that on his mind.

_I don't…_

"Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin stopped in his place, looking at Sakura when she stopped. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I… I had a good time tonight, trust me. But… I just… I don't…"

"See this going any farther?"

She nodded, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin shook his head, smiling as well. "No, please don't be. I understand completely. I just… I wanted to try. I figure you've got someone else on your mind?"

"Well… yeah, I do."

"I bet he's a great guy."

"Mm… yeah… yeah, he is…"

+!+

Sakura sighed as she entered her apartment, dropping her keys on the table and kicking off her shoes, throwing her coat on the couch before taking a seat.

_I can't believe I did that… Kenshin was so sweet and kind and I just… I kept thinking about Sasuke! I bet it's only because he was on that mission today. Yeah… that's it! I'm only thinking about him because he was on a mission today. That's it._

"But," Sakura tilted her head, absolutely confused. "I almost _never_ think about it all day long… I must just be worried. That's all."

After deciding that was exactly why she had been thinking about Sasuke all day, Sakura got up from her couch and headed to her room, changing out of her outfit and into her pajamas, having just finished tying up her hair when someone knocked on her door.

_I bet I know who that is…_

Sakura wasn't surprised in the least to see Sasuke there, with a few minor injuries.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

"Can I come in? Or… do you have company?"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "No. There's no one here but me… come on. I'll fix you up, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sasuke's jealousy, Sakura's thoughts. Hm. I could see something like this happening in the end. xD

I'm going to be on campus ALL DAY and will be taking my laptop with me. I have to figure out an issue with a programming assignment and I plan to do some work on fanfics when I'm not needed for anything important. If I can write ahead, I will be so freaking happy.

i want you guys to know that i appreciate you reading this even if your don't review. :3

See you guys next time~!


	4. Quatre

**chapter idea from Kiyomi Inuzuka  
**

* * *

IV.

Sakura was sick of it.

Sick of being sick, that is. She had been sick with what she assumed was the flu for nearly two weeks now, and she was over it.

After the first week ended and Sakura was still sick, Sasuke started to worry. He knew that a simple cold would not last a whole week. True, it might have lingering symptoms such as a stuffed up nose or a cough, but it wouldn't be where the person who had the cold was still vomiting over a week later.

And that's where Sakura was. Sick to her stomach with no clue as to why. So, after the tenth day, Sasuke nearly forced her to go to the hospital to find out what was wrong. Sakura didn't want to, convinced it was just the flu, but eventually went when Sasuke wouldn't let up.

Going to the hospital was the least Sakura could do after having Sasuke for her the entire time. She hadn't meant to keep him from his missions, but Sasuke wanted to make sure she was all right, even though she seemed to be sicker than he originally thought.

It was, actually, rather hard to get Sakura to hospital because she was complaining of major stomach pain and was having a hard time walking, but Sasuke did help her by carrying her to the hospital (and trying to ignore how bright red her face was while his was heating up).

Now, Sakura was hooked up to an IV after having numerous vials of blood drawn and no conclusive diagnosis as to why she was so sick. Since there was no diagnosis, none of the doctors had any idea of what to give Sakura to help her get better, so the IV was only to help replenish the fluids she had lost. The best thing she could be given at the moment was normal cough medicine, which was barely working to keep her cough down.

"I'm dying. No doubt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, watching Sakura as she tried to get into a comfortable position in her hospital bed.

"Ugh, hospital beds are _so_ freaking uncomfortable. I wish I was home."

"Same here." The second Sakura shot him a slight glare, Sasuke backed up just a tiny bit. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant that I wish _you_ were home, so neither of us had to be here."

"Why's that?"

"Well… I just… that is… I…"

Sakura slowly smiled as Sasuke stuttered, obviously confused about what to say so he didn't offend or let his real feelings show.

"Sasuke," Sakura stopped him from speaking anymore, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. "I get it. You just want me home so we can hang out the way we had been, right?"

Sasuke nodded, though, he wasn't entirely sure that was what he had been thinking.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I understand that. But, until they figure out what the heck is going on, I guess we'll have to settle for hanging out in a hospital room, huh?"

"Hmm…"

Sakura just rolled her eyes a bit, finally lying down and attempting to sleep for the first time in about twenty-four hours.

Once Sasuke was absolutely sure she had fallen asleep (after staying over at her house so much, he knew exactly what it sounded like when she fell asleep), he took a hold of her hand and just held onto it, hoping he didn't wake her.

_Honestly, Sakura? I want you home because I miss being able to stay at your place with you, and I'm worried about this sickness you have. Do you understand how terrifying it is for one of your best friends to be this sick and you have no idea what to do about it other than worry and pray?_

After a few minutes, Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm so stupid. Of course you understand that… why wouldn't you? You work here for crying out loud."

Sasuke got up from his place, planning to leave for a little while, making sure Sakura was perfectly fine before he left.

He brushed her bangs out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling back the very second she moved in her sleep.

Sasuke smiled to himself, shaking his head once again. "I'll see you later, Sakura."

When the door closed, Sakura sat up and smiled, laughing before falling back.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke…"

_Thank you for being such a good friend and worrying about me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, another chapter that was requested. :'D

I have an idea for requested chapters. How about you guys PM them to me? That way nobody will know what's next but you and me. xD Sound good? Good. x3

Well... no writing got done when I was at work. I still don't know how to fix my program (crud) and I had to cut up six signs and could only put out four because I ran out of packing tape and can't find anymore. P: Isn't that great?

ASDFGHJKL; YOU GUYS  
I won a contest on the Neon Alley Facebook page! I won the first season and half of season two of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan on Blu-ray! :'D The total retail value is about $110!  
I'm not selling them unless I hate the show. xD I'm going to try it out and see what I think (I think I'll like it! Vic Mignogna is an antagonist in it! [he's my role model, you guys]). I am just so excited. :'3

And don't worry: You'll get some SasuSaku romance, rather than friendship, soon...ish. xD I have a good bit of homework this weekend, so, you may not see another chapter until Monday. ^^;

See you next time~!


	5. Cinq

**chapter request from Eric Burrell  
**

* * *

V.

Sasuke enjoyed going to the beach when he was younger. He loved playing in the waves with Itachi and building sand castles with his mother, all the while his father would watch from afar. After the massacre, and as he got older, Sasuke still enjoyed going to the beach, only because of his good memories from then. Any mission that took place near a beach was enjoyable, because could talk Kakashi into letting them stay a few extra days to spend time on the beach, and Sasuke was glad she did so.

It helped with new memories that involved Team 7, even when he was gone would take the time to stop at a beach for a few moments, just to relive those memories and silently wish he could tell Sakura he would be back one day.

That's why, when Sakura suggested they go somewhere the next time they both had free time, Sasuke suggested the beach, which Sakura quickly agreed to. She loved the beach almost as much as Sasuke did, for various reasons herself, and was glad he brought it up.

"Sasuke-kun, look at how big the waves are today!"

Sasuke smiled a bit at Sakura, nodding as he watched her stare in awe. They had finally gotten some free time in the middle of summer and decided that was the perfect to go to the beach. They had set up a blanket and umbrella and Sakura was just itching to get into the cool ocean water and spend some time swimming.

She turned back to Sasuke with a smile, grabbing his hand. "Let's go!"

"All right, Sakura."

She pulled him all the way out the edge of the water, waiting for the tide to roll back out before she got into the water with Sasuke.

The second it did, Sakura ran, still holding onto Sasuke's hand, pulling them both far enough in that they actually had to wade in the water a bit to stay afloat.

"Sakura, you pulled us out too far!"

Said woman laughed, shaking her head and looking at the shore. "We're fine! We'll be able to swim back in a matter of moments, unless the tide pushes us back to shore! Don't be such a worrywart, Sasuke-kun!"

"I am NOT a-"

Sasuke didn't even get to finish his sentence before a wave overtook them and pushed him under, making Sakura laugh when he finally got back to surface.

"What are you laughing at?! I could've drowned!"

"Your hair! It's completely _flat!_"

Sasuke's face went red, and he turned away from Sakura, trying to hide his growing blush.

"Sakura, stop it!"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! You still look hot!"

Both were quiet, with Sakura's face now bright red as Sasuke looked at her.

"What?"

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his eyes as he stared at his _darling_ pink haired friend. "Sakura-"

"Never mind, sorry!" Sakura immediately took a large breath of air and ducked under the water, swimming back towards the shore, allowing Sasuke a moment to think before he followed with a smirk.

_Man, do I love the beach…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** GUYS. IT SNOWED HERE. IT'S SO PRETTY, AND PERFECT.  
i must destroy it in the morning.

I seriously hope the winter storm coming Tuesday will cancel my classes for Wednesday... it's my long day at work and THE NEW NARUTO CHAPTER THAT MY FEELS ARE NOT PREPARED FOR.  
I hope the boys will be ok. ;-;

See you next time~!


	6. Six

**chapter request from Eric Burrell  
**

* * *

VI.

Naruto, Sasuke had decided a long time ago, was a complete and total idiot.

Even when the blond became the Hokage he was still freaking stupid and did so many things that made Sasuke shake his head in amazement that this dummy had become Hokage. There was no way it was proper for the Hokage to try and throw a party ever single week and not get reprimanded by his advisor for it. Sasuke was convinced Shikamaru had little to no care about what Naruto did each day and weekend.

Honestly, Sasuke wondered how on earth any kind of work got done when Naruto was trying to throw a party every weekend, and somehow succeed in doing so.

Like now. Here he was, the last of the Uchiha, stuck at a stupid party Naruto had put on for the village, complete with an insane amount of food and a sickening amount of saké. Sasuke was pretty sure the saké was all Tsunade's fault, and was the only reason she, as one of the new elders in the village, allowed the party to even go on.

Sometimes, Sasuke really hated being back in Konoha.

"Having fun?"

And other times, he didn't. Mostly, those times included Sakura, like right now.

Sasuke shook his head at Sakura, looking back to where Naruto was as he was trying to convince Hinata to dance with him. It was rather funny, because Hinata's face was bright red and she looked as if she was about to faint at the idea of dancing with the boy she loved.

"Naruto's been talking up the Hyuuga girl for ten minutes…"

Sakura laughed, nodding and watching just as Sasuke had been. "Naruto likes her as much as she likes him. It's cute!"

Shrugging, Sasuke looked from his idiot best friend to the girl beside him, wondering why on earth she over here instead of dancing with the young man that had brought her to the party.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with nothing but confusion on her face, racking her brain to see if she could figure out who he was talking about, until it hit her. "Oh! You mean Akira? He's not my boyfriend! He's my cousin!"

"…what?"

"Heh, yeah. He's my cousin on my mom's side. I rarely get to see him, because he lives way out in Suna and has a family of his own. He's six years older than me."

That's why they looked alike! Sasuke finally understood why he thought it was so weird that Sakura was here with someone that looked a little bit like her, and now he knew why.

"Mm…" all Sasuke did was nod as Sakura's response, before grabbing her hand.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!"

"I want to dance with you."

"…the heck? Are you sure you're Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he finally got Sakura out to where the rest of the couples were, not the least bit shocked to find Naruto and Hinata had finally made it there as well. "C'mon, Sakura. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sakura nodded, after shooting the smallest of glares at her dear friend. She knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose, but just didn't know if she wanted to dance right now. Not with it being a slow song that would force the two to be in such a close proximity.

_Well… we do stay over at each other's houses a lot…_

Sakura was calm as she allowed Sasuke to pull her close, keeping his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you…"

Sakura laughed lightly, nodding. "You were right, Sasuke-kun…"

Both were silent after that. Sakura was happy as could be, even though she was doing her best not to show it, and Sasuke was clam and content.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" Sasuke had barely Sakura, she was whispering. He thought it wasn't really her, but answered anyway.

"It's all right that I still love you, right?"

Sasuke stopped moving to think for a moment, making Sakura hold her breath, as she thought he was going to say no and walk away.

After a moment, he started moving again, kissing Sakura on the top of her head.

"Yeah. It's… perfectly fine."

Sakura was shocked for a moment, but smiled, nodding as she hugged Sasuke tighter than she had been.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did anyone else get miffed about today's chapter?  
Not the CPR part, I'm fine with that(it was kinda creepy how sakura started pumping naruto's heart with her hand... like... ew). Just... we barely saw Sasuke, what's going on? Is he going to be ok? Is my baby going to live? ;-;  
I'm also pretty ticked off that the Naruto Wikia is claiming Sasuke is dead.  
THEY CAN'T TOY WITH MY HEART LIKE THAT. *cries*

Hopefully next week, whoever it is that's about to approach Sasuke (methinks it's obito, karin, juugo, or a white zetsu) will save him.

Sorry if this seems like a weird chapter or is too short. I haven't felt well today and I have this pain in my side that has been coming and going all evening...

See you guys next time~

EDIT: WAIT A SECOND.

THIS IS IN A COMMUNITY? :D

YAY.


	7. Sept

VII.

Sakura and Sasuke had their fair share of scars. Some were from when they were younger, still Genin in the same squad, others were from when they were older, either apart or during the war.

For instance, Sasuke has a scar on the upper left side of his chest from when Madara nearly killed him at the climax of the war. Sakura knew about this one, having been informed by Karin about what happened soon after the war had ended. Sasuke knew what was going on when Sakura ran for him and hugged him, saying she was freaking happy he was still alive and that he would be ok.

Sasuke had, originally, planned to never tell Sakura that Madara got a hold of him, hoping she would believe he suffered a wound during his training with Orochimaru and that was where the scar came from. But, he was actually rather glad Karin told the pink haired girl what happened. He wouldn't have had to lie (and Sasuke knew he sucked at lying to Sakura).

Now, Sasuke was worried about something. When he and Sakura had gone to the beach, she had worn a dark green bikini, which showed off a scar on the left side of her stomach. Sasuke assumed that, maybe, Sakura had been injured during training with Tsunade at some point, but then realized that the scar was rather rigged looking, almost like a sword had been the cause.

But that wasn't possible, was it? Sakura was so careful on the battlefield, since she was a medic. There was no way she was injured on mission… right?

Sasuke knew he couldn't just ask Sakura about this; it would mean admitting he had noticed… _things_ about her during their trip to the beach. Something he did not want to talk about (especially the fact he was, in all truth and honesty, checking her out).

Instead, Sasuke went to the Hokage Tower after his mission, handing his completed mission's scroll to Naruto.

"Dang, you're fast, Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't that shocked, honestly. Sasuke had completed missions like this, a quick escort, in record time before.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Where did Sakura get the scar on the left side of her stomach?"

Naruto blinked, staring at Sasuke for several minutes for he nearly screeched. "Eh?! Sakura-chan has a scar on her stomach?! Since when?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Clueless."

"Hey!"

+!+

Since Naruto was a complete and total dud for information about Sakura's scar, Sasuke had no choice but to ask her about it directly. Thankfully, today was the day of their weekly dinner, and it was, as usual, at Sakura's place. They talked about anything and everything without a care in the world.

Sasuke, however, had been fighting with himself ever since he got to Sakura's place. He didn't know if he really should ask her about it or if he should forget it and let it go until she decided to tell him, _if_ she decided to tell him one day.

"Sakura?"

In the end, Sasuke decided it was best to ask her himself, because there was no way she would ever tell him if she had no clue he knew.

Sakura, not having heard him right away, looking up from her food to Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Where… did you get that scar on the left side of your stomach?"

Sakura took in a breath, swallowing the bite of food she had taken and nodding.

"Well… it was right after Naruto got back from training for three years with Jiraiya-sama. We had been sent on a mission to save Gaara after he had been captured by the Akatsuki. When we caught up to them, they had already extracted the One Tail from Gaara, and Deidara ran off with his body, making Naruto and Kakashi-sensei follow. I stayed behind with Lady Chiyo, from the Sand village, and we took on the Akatsuki member Sasori.

"He used puppets and had turned himself into one. While we fighting him, we thought he had the upper hand and had won, but he was still alive. He attempted to kill Lady Chiyo, but I got in front of her and he stabbed me with his sword. Lady Chiyo saved me from dying because of poison."

Sasuke was fairly shocked. He hadn't expected such a mission to occur like that while he was gone, nor did he expect Sakura to have been so badly injured on any kind of mission.

"Sakura…"

"But it's ok now, Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave him a bright smile. "I'm fine. Everything's fine…I promise."

"I'm glad that you're ok, Sakura…"

Sakura shook her head, watching Sasuke as he avoided her gaze for the hundredth time that night. She now knew why he hadn't been looking at her, and understood.

"Good… because I felt the same way about you after the war."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ick, I feel yuck. P: I've been off and on sick since Wednesday morning. I just want it to go away~

I got my Neon Alley prize pack of three Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan Blu-Rays today. I can't wait to watch it~

See you guys next time~!


	8. Huit

VIII.

Sasuke and Sakura had grown extremely close during the six years he had been back in Konoha. In that time, Sakura had made it known that she was still deeply in love with Sasuke, and he made it known to her that she was quickly becoming one of his best friends, a title that was originally held only by Naruto and Itachi.

Eventually, though, Sasuke had discovered some, originally, unwanted feelings about Sakura, thinking that these thoughts he had, about him and hew getting married and starting a family, were idiotic and unneeded at this point, as the two were nothing more than dear, close friends with each other.

Now, about six months after those feelings began, Sasuke had finally admitted to himself that he was definitely in love with Sakura, no doubt about it anymore. He had been trying to ignore the feelings and pay attention to his work like Sakura was doing with hers, but there was no way to ignore the feelings when he saw her every day and the same things happened. He hated what she did to him-seeing her made his heart race, he felt like he couldn't breathe-but still loved her.

Sasuke knew Sakura was busy today. It was Valentine's Day, the day he dreaded when he was twelve and girls were so obsessed with him, and Sakura was stuck the hospital with three surgeries to perform back-to-back, with barely a five minute break in between. But he _had_ to see her, even if it was freaking cliché to tell the person you love that you love them on Valentine's Day.

No one ever said Sasuke was unique.

Besides, the reason he was sitting in the hospital waiting room with flowers for Sakura was all because of Naruto.

_"Dude, this is fool proof! Just sit and wait for her!"_

_"She won't be done until ten o'clock, idiot!"_

_"So!?"_

Now, Sasuke was stuck with a gift of flowers that were likely nearly wilting as he waited for Sakura to finish her last surgery and leave with him.

_This is stupid. I shouldn't be doing this!_

The whole thing made Sasuke nervous. He knew Sakura still loved him; she made that clear at the last party Naruto threw for the village when she asked if it was all right she still loved him.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn.

Yes, he was nervous, for the first time in a very, very long time.

_Come on, Sakura…I know you're done now!_

It was well past ten o'clock now; it was nearly eleven, but Sasuke had decided he was NOT moving until Sakura started to leave, because then he would leave with her. He was not going anywhere until Sakura came out.

_There she is!_

The pink haired twenty-three-year-old finally exited the OR, yawning and trying to keep her eyes open so she didn't run into anyone by accident. Three surgeries in one day was not uncommon, but back-to-back with little to no time in between each one was new and Sakura didn't like it.

_I am NEVER setting up three surgeries back-to-back like that ever again._

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped in tracks, looking up at who had said her name, smiling when she saw who is was.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to come see you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sasuke had hesitated and looked like he was blushing, even if it was very light and nearly invisible. She knew he had no missions today, for some odd reason, so, there was no way he was injured.

_Unless training with Naruto got out of hand…**again.**_

"What is it, Sasuke-kun? Why did you need to see me?"

"Well," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just going to get this over with."

"What?"

Sakura barely had the time to ask what was going on before Sasuke stuck the bouquet of flowers out for her.

"Sakura. I'm… I… ugh, why is it so hard to say this to you!?"

Sakura watched Sasuke as he fisted his hair with his hand, before he looked her in the eye and she almost stopped breathing when she realized what was going on.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"I love you."

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he saw Sakura start to cry, and thought he had done something wrong and that, maybe, she had changed her mind and fallen for someone else.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please. If you don't, then-"

"Oh, stop it!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head and wiping the tears away. "I just didn't expect you to _ever_ return my feelings!"

"How could I not? You've… you've been here the whole time, Sakura…"

She sniffled a bit, making Sasuke smile as he shook his head and she hugged him, still crying but nowhere near the way she had been when they were thirteen and he left the village.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He would never make her cry like that again.

"I love you too, Sakura."

_Never again will I make you cry like that._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's/Single's Awareness Day~ Guess which one I celebrate. (this chapter seem a _little_ cliche, but, whatever)

No, I've no returned for the week. I'm just posting this because it's V-day. I'm doing very well this week, I feel more focused than I have in a while. ^^

Please, don't give me any spoilers for this week's Naruto chapter. I'll read it Monday after I get home from class and work, ok? I'll give my comments then with a new chapter, and probably on deviantArt.

I've bought so much the chocolate the last couple of days, oh my word. _So__ much chocolate._

I don't usually do this, but, could you guys please give me some chapter ideas now that Sasuke and Sakura are dating? Please? I'm desperate. ;-;  
I'm planning a fanfic about Sasuke and Sakura when they were Genin, before he left (duh). It's gonna be cute. I promise. ;-;

I'll see you guys when I get back Monday.


	9. Neuf

**chapter idea from Eric Burrell**

* * *

**IX.**

"I'm not doing this."

"Oh yes you are!"

"No, Sakura."

"Yup."

"You hate me."

"I freaking love you, silly."

Sasuke gave Sakura a slight glare as she dragged him up the porch steps to her parents' home, making him more nervous by the second and he started to wish he had never even agreed to this.

Meeting his girlfriend's parents when they hadn't even been on one date… how stupid was he? This was not fair in Sasuke's opinion. He was convinced Sakura tricked him into this to reassure her parents that she was, in fact, dating someone and hoping to settle down and have children in the next couple of years.

Her mother, Mebuki, had been asking Sakura constantly if there was anyone her daughter could see settling down with and marrying, but Sakura would always brush her mother's comments off and try to ignore it.

When Sakura accidentally revealed she was dating someone, Mebuki told her the young man _had_ to come over immediately and meet them, so she and Kizashi could see who he was and what they thought of him.

"My parents just want to make sure you're not going to hurt me or anything, all right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head while Sakura unlocked the door to her parents' home. He knew why they wanted him over, but he didn't think it was a good idea to do this so soon.

After all, he had confessed just barely over a week ago, why did they have to meet him so quickly?

_To make sure I'm not a jerk or some random guy off the street…_

Once they were inside the house, Sakura called out that she was there with her boyfriend and took off her coat, making Sasuke follow her lead after a moment where he was just wondering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sasuke-kun, stop looking so stiff! You're not made of cardboard!"

Rolling his eyes a second time, Sasuke allowed Sakura to take his hand and lead him into the kitchen, where Mebuki was finishing up with dinner and setting things on the table.

"Mom, we're here!"

The blonde haired older woman finally looked up, eyes brightening when she saw Sakura and Sasuke. "Oh, Sakura! I didn't even hear you come in! come sit down, I'll get your father!"

Sasuke just watched Mebuki as she ran out the other kitchen exit while Sakura took her seat and pulled on his arm.

"Sit down. She'll be right back with my dad."

Sasuke did was he was told, and took his seat right beside Sakura while they waited for her parents to come into the kitchen.

_I'm not looking forward to this…_

+!+

"So, you're Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest, eh?"

Sasuke nodded at Kizashi's question, wondering why that was so important.

After they had finished dinner, Mebuki _insisted_ that they move to the living room for tea, even thought Sakura said she was going to have a long day tomorrow and needed to get home and rest, and she was fairly sure Sasuke had a mission (he didn't. Sakura just wanted to get out and go home to sleep).

Kizashi nodded, smiling. "You look like your mother, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

Mebuki rolled her eyes at her husband, looking at Sasuke. "He's just saying, Sasuke. My husband brings it up, no matter who he's talking to, that their child looks like one of them."

"Because it's true, Mebuki! And Sasuke looks just like Mikoto."

Sasuke watched as the older woman hit her husband's arm before rolling her eyes again.

"Did you two know my mother?"

"Of course," Mebuki nodded, smiling at the memories that started to flood her. "Mikoto was my dear friend when I was a child, and when Sakura was born I took her over to see your mother, because she was pregnant with you at the time!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm! Oh, your mother absolutely fell in love with Sakura-"

"_Mom._" Sakura sighed and shook her head. Her mother was always going to bring that up no matter who it was or what they were talking about.

"-And she just wouldn't let Sakura go," Mebuki sighed, missing those days dearly. "I do miss those days when Sakura was tiny."

"Aw, Mebuki, don't worry about that now! One day Sakura and Sasuke will have children and you can relive those days with them!"

"_Dad!_"

Sasuke blinked as Sakura was up on her feet and trying to keep her father from bringing up things that probably weren't going to happen for a few more years, and it made Sasuke smile just a little bit.

_I think I would like that to be sooner rather than later._

+!+

"I'm sorry about that comment my dad made about us having children in the future… he doesn't think before he says stuff."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura sighed and grabbed a hold of his arm. After she had finally calmed down, Sasuke suggested that they leave since they both had things to do the next day, and Mebuki let them go before inviting Sasuke over the next month to celebrate Sakura's birthday with them, which he agreed to.

"I don't mind, Sakura. Parents just make comments like that."

"Yeah. Especially my dad."

"Though, that doesn't mean I don't agree with him or that I don't want it to happen…"

"…What?! Are you saying you might actually want to marry me and have kids!?"

"I'm not saying I _might_, I'm saying I do, just… not right now, you know?"

Sakura shook her head and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Yeah, I know… but, soon, right?"

Sasuke nodded again, which made Sakura smile.

"Soon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** *bursts through door*

I HAVE RETURNED, MY LOVELIES. My week break is up, and I feel SO MUCH better than I did.  
Please note that I may make this 'take a week off' thing a monthly deal, where I disappear the same week every month and then return. If I do, I will give proper warning, don't worry. :)  
(also, sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I've had a long week and I've been busy)  
(another reason why i haven't posted is because i've been obsessing over kakashi. hehe)

**Opinion on Naruto 664-665:** What was that? Why were those chapters so... so boring to me?  
WHO IS WITH MY SASUKE? ._. Karin said they have a terrible aura...WHO IS IT?  
(NO, OROCHIMARU. THIS IS NOT AS FAR AS SASUKE'S WIND WAS TO BLOW. SHUT UP. ;-; )  
AND NOW OBITO IS A GOOD GUY AGAIN, I GUESS? (not sure)

Also, I am still taking chapter ideas/requests. If you have one, message me and we'll see what I can do, ok? :D

I'll see you guys next time~!


	10. Dix

**chapter idea from sasusakulove's guest review**

* * *

**X.  
**

After his confession the Valentine's Day, Sasuke has been trying _desperately_ to get a free day at the same time Sakura had one to take her on their first date.

He had no luck for two months, and, finally, Sakura's birthday came up, and Sasuke told Naruto that if he did not get the day off he would quit being an ANBU, be a normal Jonin again, and run his own squad, which, actually, worried Naruto, because Sasuke was considered the best ANBU since Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto quickly agreed, and let Sasuke have the day off.

Sasuke didn't tell Naruto that was his plan once he and Sakura (most likely) got married and had a family. But, that was for later, and using it as a threat to the blond Hokage was a great idea for now. (Until Naruto catches on and starts to deny any request Sasuke makes)

Because it was her birthday, Sakura had gotten the day off from the hospital, and had, somehow, gotten off that whole weekend as well. So, it didn't surprise her when Sasuke came over and told her they were going on their first date and he had everything planned and ready and he would wait for her to get dressed as long as she was ready quickly.

Hearing it was a date, Sakura ran to her bedroom and started throwing her clothes as quickly as possible, before finding the one red dress she was looking for and throwing it on with a pair of black flats.

_Sasuke-kun is pretty dressed down too… I mean, he still looks nice, obviously. I just hope he doesn't think I'm too dressed up!_

Sakura ran back into the living room, dressed and ready to go. Sasuke, honestly, did not expect her to be that fast, and he had prepared to wait a while, but when she came back into the living room dressed and ready, he wasn't shocked by that, but he was overtaken by how lovely he thought she looked.

Of course, being Sasuke, he would never say that, but he did inform her that she looked nice, which she responded to with one of her bright smiles and a 'you too' reply before telling him they could go as long as they were back before eleven because she had to be at the hospital at eight the next morning and she needed to sleep. Sasuke agreed, took her hand, and led her out of her home and started off towards the docks near the river.

At first, Sakura was confused about why they were going this way, until she remembered that Sasuke had said he had everything ready to go and they were going to head that way immediately once she was ready.

Once they reached the docks, Sasuke took Sakura to a very specific one. Even though she had no idea about the significance of this dock, Sasuke wanted to bring Sakura here for their first date just because.

"Whoa, wait. Did you… did you cook dinner for us?"

"…maybe?"

Sakura was a bit more shocked at this point than she had been when Sasuke showed up at her home, because she really hadn't expected him to make dinner for them and to set this whole date up so quickly.

_I bet he's been planning it for a while…_

Truthfully, Sakura knew Sasuke could cook better than she could, which is why they had started those weekly dinners at her place, because Sasuke would help her with everything and teach her how to cook better than she could already.

"So, you made us dinner and we're gonna eat it here?"

"That's the idea…"

"Sounds good to me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but still smiled as Sakura sat down on the dock and he followed after. He was expecting her to ask why they were here for their dinner, and Sasuke knew he would have to tell her they reason, but he didn't mind.

_I… really don't mind telling her…_

Sakura didn't bring up the dock while they were eating. They were too busy talking about the missions Sasuke had been on and the work Sakura had done at the hospital, as well as any antics Naruto had pulled on the two recently that either made them laugh or shake their heads.

When they finished, Sakura suggested jumping into the lake and swimming for a bit, but Sasuke said no and did everything he could to convince Sakura against it, which he did in the end and she made the suggestion of just sitting on the edge of the dock for a while, and Sasuke agreed with it and did so. He didn't care in the least when Sakura leaned on his arm and start humming.

He was, actually, enjoying their first date.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why did we come here? I mean… why did you pick out the docks?"

Sakura worried after she asked her question because Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. She was afraid she had asked something she shouldn't have.

"Well…" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head a bit before smiling very slightly. "My father brought me out here when I was eight and taught me to use the Fireball Jutsu. That's why we're here. This place… is the first place my father actually did something with me without my mother forcing him to."

"Forcing him?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to shove down all the hurt feelings that were still there after so many years. "When I was small, my dad favored Itachi. I always assumed, at first, that it was just because Itachi was supposed to be head of the clan next, but, when I got older, it started to hurt more and more because my father never paid attention to me unless Itachi or my mother made him somehow… it still hurts, even to this day."

Sakura nodded, understanding somewhat. She was an only child and had her parents attention the entire time, so, she couldn't really relate to the favoritism thing Sasuke had to suffer, but she understood that it hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't be… it was a long time ago, it's over with…"

"But it's still hurting you. And that just… I don't think it's fair. I mean, well-"

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Forget it, ok? It… It was a long time ago and I don't want to think about it anymore."

Sakura sighed, but nodded again. "All right… if it's any consolation, I think you'll be a better dad when you have kids…"

"Hm," Sasuke smiled very slightly, pulling Sakura into a side hug. "You'll be a great mother."

"You'll tell me more stories about your family, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Question: Would anyone read a SasuSaku fanfic based on the 50s sitcom _I Love Lucy_? I absolutely ADORE that show, want to buy the complete series, and I want to write a fanfic based on it.  
So, I'm asking.

Also, I'm writing another SasuSaku fanfic, that's actually a rewrite of my fanfic Friends, but this rewrite has new pairings. I started a Pinterest just for it! :) If you would like an advance look at the clothing I and other items I have picked out for the girls, type this in at the end of the Pinterest website address: /sasukeprisma (i couldn't fit my whole username. ;-; )  
(you guys should totally, like, ask me questions about friends because i want to talk about it and i don't want to post it on deviantart yet. ;-; but, this would give me questions to respond to on deviantart before i post it!)

(i tried to post this yesterday, but the site was being a butt and wouldn't let me get on. ;-; )

Chapter requests are still welcome~  
Actually, they're ALWAYS welcome, even if I say nothing.


	11. Onze

**chapter idea from Tiger Priestess' review  
**

* * *

**XI.**

Sasuke had been entertaining the idea of a family long before he and Sakura started dating. She had always been the one to jump into his mind when he thought about getting married and having children, but knew it wasn't going to happen for a couple more years.

Honestly, Sasuke missed having someone he could call family and be with all the time, and thinking about one day marrying Sakura and having a family with her made him want the years to fly by so they could get married without people claiming it was too fast.

Having a family was something that everyone, Sasuke decided, should have no matter how old or young they were.

And now, seeing this three-year-old sitting across from him, Sasuke just now realized how much he missed having a family.

"…you're sure?"

The twenty-three-year-old sitting across from him rolled her eyes, but nodded, looking at the little boy beside her. "Yup. I'm positive, Sasuke."

The small child blinked, looking at the woman next to him and smiling. "Play soon, momma?"

"In a bit, Reyke."

Sasuke watched the interaction and felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. The woman, an old friend of his named Asuna, had dropped a bombshell on him and he knew, just by looking at that three-year-old, that she wasn't lying.

The kid was definitely Itachi's son, based on the fact that he looked exactly like him in every way.

_How… why on earth would she keep this from me?_

Sasuke didn't understand. The war ended nearly four years ago, Asuna had, supposedly, abandoned the village two years before the start of the war, and, obviously, during that time had some interaction with Itachi.

Well, more than just an interaction, since this child existed and Asuna was his mother.

"Why did you wait until now?"

Asuna just shrugged, smiling a little. "Itachi told me to hold off. He wanted you to come back to the village first. But, at the time, it didn't seem like it was going to happen, so, I stayed somewhere else and had Reyke. I just… I stayed there because I was scared and I didn't know how you would take it. Especially since he looks exactly like Itachi and I was… afraid you would freak out."

"Well, I'm not freaking out."

Asuna rolled her eyes as Sasuke smirked, smiling more as she saw that. "Reyke really is Itachi's son, I promise. We're going to be living in Konoha again, so, you'll be able to see him every day, if you want."

Sasuke nodded, looking from his old friend to his nephew, smiling when Reyke looked at him.

"Reyke, this is your uncle Sasuke."

Reyke smiled, waving, causing Sasuke to do the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Reyke…"

+!+

Sakura didn't find out about Reyke for three weeks, and when she did, she was ticked off that Sasuke said nothing to her about him having a nephew, or who the child's mother was.

_Asuna was my friend too!_

Sakura did not like getting mad at Sasuke, in fact, she hated it because she didn't like talking down at him or yelling at him. The second she found out, Sakura made her way to Sasuke's place and knocked on the door, knowing he was home as today was one of his days off.

"Don't knock so-Sakura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be a-"

"Why on _earth_ did you not tell me Asuna and Itachi had a child?!"

Sasuke blinked as Sakura pushed by and walked into his apartment, ranting a bit about how he didn't tell her he had a nephew when he had known for three weeks.

"Sakura, shh."

"Why should I be quiet?! It's the middle of the day, no one is sleeping!"

"Except Reyke."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, looking where Sasuke was pointing to see the three-year-old sleeping soundly on the couch.

"…You could've told me that before I came inside!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing Sakura by the upper arm and pulling her into the kitchen, hoping to her quiet so his nephew could sleep.

"I didn't know you would be coming by. I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was until Asuna, who I have not seen in _years_, came in and decided to talk to me," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, setting a slight glare on her boyfriend of three months. "She told she was moving back to the village with her _son_ and that he was your nephew. Asuna also told me that she informed you three weeks ago… and you told me _nothing._ What the freaking heck?"

"Sakura-"

"I thought you trusted me and that's why you wanted to be with me. Isn't that why we're planning to get married and have a family?"

"Well, yeah, but, Sakura-"

"Then why didn't you tell me about him?!"

Sasuke tried to think about it when Sakura finished speaking, having kept her voice down a bit to keep from waking the sleeping toddler in the other room.

"I didn't know how to."

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a minute, letting out a frustrated sigh. "That is the _worst_ excuse in the history of excuses. You didn't know how to? You freaking told me you _loved me_ on Valentine's Day, yet, you couldn't tell me you had a three-year-old nephew?!"

"Sakura, it wasn't that easy. I'm still trying to figure this out."

"Then why won't you let me figure it out with you?"

"I never said-"

"Not telling me he existed makes me think you didn't want my help. I had to find out from Asuna, when she told me you were watching him today. She asked me if I knew, and I said no, because you didn't tell me."

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not going to work. It worked after you got back to the village and you apologized for almost killing me, but not this time… finding out you still have family after all these years is, in my opinion, much, much bigger than that. And an 'I'm sorry' if not going to work this ti-"

Sakura was stopped midsentence when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss, their _first_ kiss, in an effort to both apologize and make her shut up for a moment.

"I know," Sasuke started right away when he broke the kiss. "that an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to work. I should have told you, I admit that. But, Sakura, you have to give me some time to figure out what to do. I have family again and I just… I don't know what to do."

Almost immediately Sakura felt bad for coming in and just ranting at Sasuke over him not telling her, when she understood that finding out you have family after being alone for so long had to be shocking, yet wonderful, even though Sasuke had no idea what to do about it.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, please. I need to figure this out, and I need help to do it… can you help me?"

Sakura smiled, nodding, before kissing Sasuke again. "I'll help you. As long as you let me come over when you're taking care of that cutie."

Sasuke did nothing but smile.

"Of course."

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** This... this was the only idea I had. ;-; The general idea is Sasuke and Sakura's first fight, which was an idea I got from Tiger Priestess' review (thank you by the way~).  
I can explain. My OC, Asuna, goes with Itachi. She was friends with the Uchiha brothers and Sakura when she was little, and she's always loved Itachi. So... yeah. Just... let's say everyone was about two-three years older at the end of the war than they currently are in the manga, good?

I spent my Saturday doing homework and becoming ticked off at Firefox and Dreamweaver.  
Yup. That was my Saturday. *sigh* Thank goodness my spring break is next week... I need a break from all this homework.

I get to watch Frozen during spring break, and I can't wait to see it. :D (nope, haven't seen it yet! x3 i almost never go to the movie theater)

I have spent so much time watching Pokemon on Netflix it's not even funny. My childhood, I missed the original Pokemon. (AND I'm so glad that Kabuto is saving Sasuke. I teared up a little bit. xD)

I'm going to start skipping around now as I go through this fanfic. I like doing the chapters in order, but, I really want to write stuff for later in Sasuke and Sakura's relationship.

I have nothing else to say right now, so.

See you guys next time~!


	12. Douze

**XII.**

"Reyke, what's your favorite thing to eat?"

The black haired three-year-old blinked, saying "umm" as he tried to think of what his favorite food his mother had made or bought for him that he really liked in the end. Asuna had gotten him to try multiple new foods since they moved to Konoha two months ago, and Reyke had loved all of them so far.

"Umm… I like sweets!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head while Sasuke rolled his eyes. His nephew definitely got his taste in food from Asuna, no doubt.

"Well, what kind of sweets? Chocolate? Dango?"

Reyke's eyes brightened when Sakura said dango, and he nodded. "I love dango! Especially when momma makes it for me!"

Sakura smiled, nodding, getting up from her seat and starting for the kitchen. "I'm going to start making us dinner. You have Reyke all night tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll make enough for him too!"

Reyke waved at Sakura as she disappeared into the kitchen. He hadn't known her very long, but Reyke absolutely loved Sakura already and enjoyed spending time with her whenever he was at Sasuke's place while his mother was working or taking some time to herself. He didn't mind, it meant he got to spend time with his uncle, and that was extremely enjoyable to a three-year-old who had spent all his time with his mother since he was born up until now.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

"yeah, Reyke?" Sasuke thought it was very odd to just have someone call him 'uncle' like that nearly every day now, but didn't mind it anymore.

_I have family again…that's why I don't mind it…_

"Where's my daddy? Momma won't tell me."

Reyke looked up at Sasuke with curious eyes, hoping to get an answer for once. He had asked Asuna a number of times where Itachi was and why he wasn't with them, but she never answered.

Now, Sasuke was torn about whether to tell the small child where exactly his father was, or to keep it a secret until the three-year-old was much older and could fully understand everything that went down between them years ago.

"Reyke… I don't think I should tell you right now…" Sasuke's need for family kept him from telling Reyke the truth. He knew that if he told his nephew what happened, Asuna was likely to keep them from each other.

Sasuke couldn't handle that. Not after having family again for the first time in so long.

Reyke blew his bangs out of his face, giving a pout that made Sasuke smile. "No one tells me anything…"

"You'll find out when you're older. So, since I can't tell you that, wanna know a secret?"

The small child nodded, giving a large smile. "I like secrets…"

"So do I, but you have to keep this one, ok? Don't even tell your mom."

"Oooh… I can't tell momma? I keep it!"

Sasuke smiled a little more, before pulling Reyke closer and looking to the kitchen doorway, making sure Sakura wasn't going to come through it any time soon.

"Sakura's going to be your aunt soon."

"Really?"

He nodded, patting Reyke on the head for a moment. "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"OK!"

+!+

"I'm lost."

"Please. What are you even talking about, Sasuke?"

"I don't know how to propose to Sakura."

Asuna rolled her eyes, sighing as she got up from the couch and stood behind Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at what was on his computer screen. "'Best ways to propose'? The heck…"

Sasuke gave a glare to his sister-in-law, before closing the page he had open, turning around fully to look at her. "Tell me what to do."

"Sasuke, I can't."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, going back to the couch while Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"How… how did my brother ask you?"

Asuna blinked, biting her lip for a second before sighing like Sasuke did.

"Well… he just asked. After I ran into Itachi, we stayed in a small, very quiet village, which is where I've been with Reyke. Um… I was about eighteen-ish, and Itachi and I had been in that village for around six months, and he just straight up asked me if I would marry him. and-"

"_Seriously?_" Sasuke sneered a bit, not believing that at all.

"Uh, yeah? Sasuke, you know as well as I do that Itachi wasn't exactly in the best place to be freaking romantic at that point, right?"

He rolled his eyes, but still nodded.

"So… Itachi asked me to marry him and I said yes. We got married soon after, and… well, the rest is history," Asuna shrugged, smiling a bit. "I think whatever you decide to do when you ask Sakura will make her say yes… she's loved you for so long, Sasuke."

"Yeah…" Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes, before he suddenly broke into a smile. "I got it. I know what I'm gonna do."

+!+

Sakura was confused. It was the middle of July and Sasuke was taking her out to the docks again, and she had no idea why. Yes, they had been together for five months and that was the place of their first date, but, at the moment, she didn't know what they were doing there. Sasuke hadn't said a word about them going on a date or hanging out, since she was planning to spend the night relaxing at her apartment when he showed up and asked her to go with him to docks.

And here she was, nearing the docks with her boyfriend without a clue as to why they were there in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, ok?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, which made Sasuke smile as she started nagging him to tell her right away what they were doing there. Sakura asking him questions multiple times was nothing new, and he was prepared to live with that for the rest of his life, because Sasuke knew she wouldn't be doing it constantly.

_She's grown up a lot…_

"Sakura."

"What is it?"

"You want to know why we're here… right?"

"Um, yeah?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with nothing but confusion on her face. Well, that was the look she had for barely a second until it turned to shock when Sasuke started to get down on one knee, and she knew exactly where this was going and why they were here.

"Sakura."

"Oh gosh…"

"I wanted to bring you here for this because this is where we had our first date, and I figured that would make this special. It took me _forever_ just to decide on this, so, I hope it's all right with you… Sakura, would you, please, marry me?"

Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised when Sakura put her hands over her mouth to keep from sobbing as she nodding, fighting back every happy tear that was trying to break through.

"Y-Yes… of course!"

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck the second he stood up and hugged her, and she sobbed out of happiness into his shoulder and told him over and over again how much she loved him.

It just made Sasuke smile.

"I love you too, Sakura."

_I **will** make you happy… I promise._

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** OK, so. I have some stuff about this chapter~

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for five months, yes. February to July. No, I don't believe this is too fast, considering they have known each other most of their lives (and the fact that my own parents got engaged after six weeks of dating. their twenty-third wedding anniversary is this month! :]).

Reyke and Asuna are _definitely _showing up throughout the rest of this fanfic. Not every chapter, but, through a number of them.

Sasuke Googling for an idea on how to propose to Sakura came from my friend~ I did Google for a moment myself, before I came up with the idea of Sasuke taking Sakura to the docks like he did for their first date. :3

I'm getting my first smartphone next week! :) I'm going to be getting a Nokia Lumia 521, which is what my sister got. I'm still trying to find a case I really like for it! xD

I'll see you guys for the next chapter~


End file.
